The Bloody Price of Love
by KimiT
Summary: He was a vampire king, She wasn't supposed to exist. How were they going to stay with each other when everyone and everything was trying to pull them apart. He just wanted his birthright and she just wanted to know what was going on. ItachixHinata Rated M for gore and other things in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 The Mix Up

Warning this is not set in the Naruto Universe it's in its own universe. Also some characters may be ooc to fit the story. I do not own Naruto or any other characters from Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>The Mix Up.<strong>

A young girl about seven-teen sat in the back of an all-white truck. She had dark long hair pulled up in a messy bun and eerily white eyes. She looked around and could tell this was not a normal prison bus, for one there were no windows, and two there were no seats. All the prisoners were dressed in the same dark blue jumpsuits with their names printed clearly on the front. She looked idly down at her own tag that read 'Hinata'. She could feel the truck slowing in pace, she braced herself but it didn't make much of a difference as they were all thrown forward.

Hinata watched as the door slowly opened bathing the dank trailer in a blinding light. Whoever hadn't woken when the truck stopped woke now as the light filled the space. Hinata narrowed her eyes at the men who opened the door. They were armed police officers, but they looked so different from the ones at the court house. These men were dressed in black bullet proof vests, and armed with actual guns not just batons or tasers which she was accustomed.

Her white eyes followed the guards as they got into the truck and unlatched the first prisoner. They took his chains like a leash and led him outside. Her brow furrowed, this was unusual. She glanced around at the other inmates, they seemed tired and withdrawn. After a few minutes the guards came back and attached the man to the truck and moved down the line, taking the next man.

A few rounds later and it was her turn, she tensed as the guards came closer. They said nothing as they unhooked her. She stood up for the first time and hours and almost toppled over. A sharp nudge in the side and she was up and moving on trembling legs towards the door. Hinata looked up as fresh hair and sunshine hit her face for the first time in what seemed like days. She couldn't believe that it was just yesterday she was sitting at the court house receiving her sentence. A bottle in her face broke her from her musing, she took it from the guard and was handed a pill with Fe etched in it.

Hinata looked up at the guards face as she held the strange pill. He impatiently motioned her to take it. She stared at it for a minute; they wouldn't drive her all the way out her just to poison her, right? An irritated sigh from the guard signaled her that she was running out of time. Hinata gingerly sipped from the water bottle and pooped the pill; it had a bitter metallic taste that she quickly washed away with the rest of the water. Seeing that she took the pill they lead her to a small out house, her white eyes meet the brown eyes of the guard. He sighed wearily, "This is the last stop before our destination the last break you'll receive so use it wisely." He pushed her in and shut the door.

After her business was finished they pulled her back to the truck, after securing her seat on the floor, the man chained her back up and moved on. While they were getting the next prisoner out, Hinata counted twenty adults including her. She watched the jump suit clad man closest to her, why were adult going to a juvenile prison? Maybe they were dropping her off then taking the rest of the adults where they belonged. With that thought she was able to relax, white eyes closed and soon she was out.

After what felt like hours the truck coming to a stop threw Hinata's small body forward and successfully awoke her from her slumber. Glancing around wearily she cracked her sore neck, wishing she could stretch out the rest of her limbs. A grunting nose caught her attention, looking to her left she saw a man in the usual jump suite staring at her. He caught her eye, white met green, clearing his throat he said "What did you do to be sent here?" Hinata broke eye contacting remembering why she was caught in the first place.

A sigh escaped her body but before she could respond the doors opened again. However no light filled the room this time, it was night outside. "Alright everyone stand up!" This was not the guard from before; he had an air of authority about him. He was tall and well-built with black hair and matching dark eyes, his face was smooth and a classic handsome. "You, get up." He barked. Hinata blushed when she realized she had been staring and was the only one still sitting.

Standing up she watched as one by they were all unchained and led outside. The brisk night air felt good on her sweat skin, it felt good to stretch her legs. She absent mindedly rubbed her sore wrists where the chains had been biting for the journey. Hinata watched as the man from before was handed a clip board, he glanced at all the inmates. "You can try and run but I warn you it's futile. Running will only mean your execution." A shiver ran down her spine, such horrible words spoken in such an easy tone.

The man averted his attention to the guards from the truck, they whispered for a few minutes. Then the guards all walked back to truck they got in the front and drove to gate. A ring and the gate opened letting out the only transportation she could see leave. Hinata took a few moments to glance around. There was only one road going in or out as far as she could tell and it was gated with a few bored men sitting by it. The rest of the area was fenced in to not by razor wire like she would have thought for a prison but a simple stone wall. Following the road ahead she could see a small village like compound. There were small houses all around, but the most noticeable thing was the towering castle that stood in the middle. It looked like something from a fairy tale book. The castle had four prominent towers on each corner and a huge archway she assumed was the entrance

Hearing footsteps her eyes were drawn back to the man from earlier. He was going down the line checking the name tags on each prisoner, then writing something on his clip board. Hinata watched as he separated the inmates into three different groups. She did notice that some of the younger women were placed in one group, some of the younger stronger looking men were placed in another, and finally everyone else was placed in the third group. Turning her eyes to the ground she saw a pair of boots stop in front of her. "What's your name?" His smooth tone demanded of her.

"Hinata." She replied averting her gaze.

"Why aren't you on the list?" He asked.

Pale eyes looked up him pleadingly, she had no idea where she was but she had a sinking feeling this was not where she was supposed to be. "I don't know sir." Her small voice answered.

"What were your charges Hinata?" His dark eyes bore into hers daring her to lie to him.

"I was charged with stealing food." A light blush covered her face, she hated what she had done, but she did have a good reason. Then man's eyebrows pulled together; this was not acceptable.

"Kakashi, finish this. I have to take this one to him. Apparently there was a mix up." A tall man with silver hair stepped forward. He had a mask covering most of his face and one eye. The other eye looked over her seemingly bored.

"Alright Obito, but you owe me one." The dark haired man, Obito, lost his serious face and smiled at him. Which Hinata thought, suited him much better.

"Of course. I'll meet up with you before the feast. Hopefully this won't take that long." Obito grabbed Hinata's arm and gently pulled her forward. "You and I are going to talk to the man in charge, he'll figure out what to do with you."

Hinata followed Obito to the castle. Looking around she could tell it really was a compound, and there were odd fan like symbols all around. They were red on top with white on the bottom and in the shape of a traditional fan. Weird she mused she had never seen it before, but then again she thought, she'd never seen a prison like this one. When they arrived at the castle arches Hinata stopped assuming they were going in, but her eyes widened in shock when Obito turned right and went down a small dirt path.

A few minutes later Hinata bumped into the back of Obito, he had stopped suddenly at a seemingly ordinary wall. He glanced around while Hinata rubbed her sore nose. She watched as he knocked three times and a door appeared. He looked back to see her surprised face, gathering herself and closing her mouth she followed as he opened the door and stepped into a dimly lit corridor.

Upon entering the torch lit corridor, the door disappeared replaced with an ordinary stone wall. Hinata knocked on it once just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When she seemed satisfied that it was indeed a wall, Obito spoke "Were headed up to the top. You're going to meet our king; he'll decide your fate while you're here."

Hinata gulped and wiped her now sweaty hands on her jump suit. Obito turned away from her and started up the stairs. After a few flights Hinata was breathing hard and trying to stay close to Obito's back. She longed for the water from earlier, but the thought of the bitter pill had her holding her tongue. She didn't want to ask and be forced to take something worse, say poison she thought dryly.

After what felt like an endless trip, they made it to a simple wooden door. Raising a pale hand Obito knocked on the door, a velvet voice answered. "Come in." Hinata tried to calm her breathing, this was it, hopefully they'll figured out the mix up and send her to the juvenile prison where she was supposed to serve out her sentence.

"Wait here. I'm going to go in and explain." He looked down at her and smiled an eerie smile. "Please don't try and run there's really no where for you to go." She gulped looking back into his dark eyes.

"D-don't worry I won't." Her eyes darted to the ground and blush dusted her cheeks with the return of her stutter. She had been working on that. A hand patted her head bringing her gaze back to the man in front of her. A small smile graced his lips before he turned around and entered through the door leaving Hinata standing there pondering her fate.

Muffled deep voices could be heard but she couldn't make out the words they were saying. Hinata looked around, there were no windows and only a few torches lighting the area. She knew there were no other doors, at least none that she had spotted on the way up here. Then again, she remembered the door that appeared from the wall earlier. That was freaky she thought rubbing the goose bumps that rose up on her arms.

Right before her anxiety could peek, the door opened revealing a grinning Obito. "Go on in, I'll see you later." He pushed her towards the open door then took off down the stairs, presumably to attend the feast Kakashi mentioned earlier. Gathering her courage Hinata stepped into the room.

Looking around she couldn't help the blush that spread down her face, this was a bedroom. There was a huge kind sized bed in the corner; it was covered in red and black pillows and blankets. Next there was a small table with two chairs, probably where the room's occupier ate while in here. She saw another door slightly ajar, leading to what looked like a bathroom. Everything was decorated in the black and red theme, there was a small window overlooking the rest on the compound. The distinct sound of paper rustling drew her eyes to the last corner of the room.

There sat the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on. He had long dark hair pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck. He was wearing a black form fitting shirt with matching pants. He was tall and lean but looking at his arms and chest she could tell he was well built. Hinata's pearl colored eyes rose to his face, he had high cheekbones, a straight small nose, and his jaw perfectly chiseled. He looked like a statue from a museum. She noticed the two lines that started at his eyes and ended before his mouth; instead of ruining his features they only enhanced them. Finally white met the darkest obsidian eyes she had ever seen. He raised a dark perfectly sculpted brow.

"Are you done?" His deep voice was filled with amusement drawing out a darker red to Hinata's pale face.

"S-sorry." She managed to squeak out looking down at her feet. After a few seconds of silence, she could hear him move. Not wanting to look up she kept her eyes glued to the floor. A pale hand grasped her chin lightly and forced Hinata to look up and meet his intense stare.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha and we have a lot to discuss." He held her eyes with his for a few minutes. Her face was turning red and giving off a lot of heat, finally he watched as white eyes rolled back and she tumbled forward. Catching her before she hit the floor, the Uchiha smirked; this was going to be interesting. Hyuugas were thought to be extinct, so what was one doing sleeping in his bed. He smirked as he dressed in something more fitting for a feast. He spared her one more glace before he shut and locked the door behind him. He would enjoy this feast; he needed to quench his thirst before dealing with the sleeping girl in the tower.

He made it to the main room just as the screams started; of course his little brother wouldn't wait on him. Shaking his head he watched the guards open the doors bowing to their King. He glided in the room and everyone bowed some mumbling apologies for starting before he arrived, he waved it off, he knew it was unusual for he rarely attended the feast preferring to eat of his own accord. He sat at the head of the table waiting for the server to bring him his meal. He locked eyes with a dark haired man sitting to his right; Itachi smirked noting that Sasuke's eyes were already red. A door opened and the server brought him two choices, eyes bleeding red he picked the woman. Let the feast begin.

* * *

><p>Next chapter soon. Leave a review if you liked it. It's going to be ItachixHinata pairing maybe a little SasukexHinata.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 His Secret

Thanks for all the reviews. This story has been bouncing around in my head for a while. It feels good to finally put it to paper- erh to the internet. So here it is chapter two.

* * *

><p><strong>His Secret.<strong>

Hinata woke up feeling a dim light on her face. She snuggled back into her blankets; thank goodness it must have been a dream. That thought brought a small smile to her face, "Did you enjoy your rest?" a deep voice asked with a hint of amusement. Hinata jumped up throwing the covers to the ground, wincing as her bare feet touched the cold floor.

Itachi looked into the wide pearl colored eyes and couldn't help but chuckle. Hearing his deep laugh, Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. She looked down at her hands intertwining her fingers until he stopped. Studying the girl for a few seconds Itachi had to ask, "Why is a Hyuuga in Uchiha territory?" All hints of amusement were gone.

Hinata looked up at his face, she was confused. "Hyuuga? I don't know what you're talking about." She blinked at him and he disappeared, next thing she knew she was pressed up against the wall. Itachi was holding the small girl in place, surprised that she hadn't even tried to dodge. His eye bled red as his mind whirled back to the battle between the Uchihas and Hyuugas; they were a lot faster and had an almost impenetrable defense.

He felt the girl in his arms tense so he looked down at her. Her eyes were wide with fear and he could clearly see confusion. So she really didn't know what was going on. Hinata was captivated by his crimson eyes, weren't they just black as the night? She was filled with fear; no human had eyes that turned different colors and he moved so fast she couldn't remember actually seeing him push her. Feeling Hinata's body shake against his own, Itachi moved his red eyes to look directly into her white ones. "Calm down." He commanded.

It seemed to have the opposite effect however. Hinata couldn't calm down; she was being forcibly held against the wall by a King in his own room! Not to mention she had never heard of Hyuugas or Uchihas and had no idea where she was. Itachi watched as her lavender tinted eyes filled with tears, he was perplexed never before had he been unable to hypnotize someone. There was only one family that had that power and the famous white eyes, one family that was said to no longer exist.

Hinata felt the weight against her leave as Itachi took a step back surveying her. He knew she was a Hyuuga; there was no doubt in his mind. He'd have to do some research; he was very young when the war broke out. It was a brutal battle where his mother had perished. They said it was brought to end by a treaty but shortly after both sides had signed, the Hyuugas were attacked and wiped out.

Hinata started to fidget, Itachi was still looking at her but it was like he was looking threw her. His eyes had thankfully turned back to their original color. Before she could say anything her stomach growled reminding her that she hadn't eaten anything for the last two days. Itachi smirked down at her "I'll get you something to eat stay in here and do not wander out." his smooth voice commanded.

She watched as he walked to his door opened it and left, letting out sigh she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Hinata heard a click, he'd locked her in. Pulling herself out of daze she walked over to the window and looked down at the town. She could see many men and women who had the same traits as the man who held her here and decided her fate. They all had dark hair as far as she could tell and guessed they had the same enchanting dark eyes. I wonder if they all turn red and can move at inhuman speeds. She sighed wondering what was going on in this compound.

Hinata thought back to the events that had led her here. She was an orphan and had been as long as she could remember, growing up an orphanage was hard, her white eyes deterred any who had thought to adopt her, and some had even thought she was blind. Doctors could not explain why her eyes had so little pigment or how she was able to see, they called her a medical mystery; she let out a snort at that thought. Quickly covering her mouth at her unlady like behavior she could only wonder what lady Kurenai would say. Her eyes filled with tears again at the thought of the woman who practically raised her. She was a gorgeous woman with red eyes and long black hair. The last time Hinata saw her as when the police had come knocking on her door.

The Police showed up asking about the local store down the road, apparently there were reports that someone from the orphanage was stealing. Hinata had known who it was but she took the blame. She claimed she had stolen the food to protect her friends, she knew they had only stolen because they were hungry. After the last voting season budgeting had been cut to the orphanage leading them to have only two meals a day. The police arrested her on the spot ignoring the protest of Kurenai. As Hinata was being put in the car she could only send one small consoling smile to her pseud mother hoping she understood.

They held her at the station for two days before she was seen by a judge; he had sentenced her to five days at the juvenile corrections facility, a very lenient sentence Hinata had thought. She remembered how they led her out of the courtroom ordered her to change into the un-flattering ugly blue jump suite she had on. The officer had told her they were just waiting on the bus to pick her up and take her to destination where she would serve out her sentence then be returned to the care of Kurenai. Then the mix up happened where she was apparently put on the wrong bus and brought here wherever here was. I hope Lady Kurenai doesn't worry too much about me, she thought absent mindlessly watching the people below go out their daily business.

* * *

><p>Itachi left the girl in his room after he locked the door for good measure, the last thing he needed was her wandering out and being recognized for what she is. He rubbed his temples as he could already feel a headache coming on. While there was a treaty between the two families he could still picture a few people lashing out knowing he was harboring a Hyuuga in his private quarters. He followed the stairs to the bottom and instead of exiting form where Obito had; he veered to the right and knocked on the wall for a different door to open.<p>

Entering the main hall, the door was replaced the stone wall again. He walked down the hall way towards the smell of cooking food. Upon entering the kitchen everyone bowed, an elderly woman stepped towards him. "Is there anything I can get you Itachi-sama?"

"I'll need a plate of food ready in twenty minutes. Extra vegetables and fruit would be gracious Kai-san." He watched as she bowed to him and hurried to her station to prepare his meal. Knowing he had time he made his way down the hall again and up a flight of stairs. He needed to get some information from the archives to best deal with this new situation.

He entered the library ignoring all the nobles who were in the room and headed straight to the back. There was a door hidden behind a bookcase, looking around to make sure no one was watching, Itachi hit the button and the book case slid over revealing a dark room. As he entered he heard the case slide back into place. He walked to the desk where a dark figure was occupying. "Hello Madera- sama. I need information on the treaty between the Uchiha and Hyuugas, also the reports from their massacre."

The man looked up pushing his long dark hair behind his back. "Ah King Itachi a pleasure to see you here. I'll get all the information you requested, but" his red eyes bore into Itachis' "May I ask why you are so interested in something that happened so long ago?"

Itachi held his uncles gaze his own crimson eyes unwavering. "As King it is my duty to know everything about the kingdom, therefor I'd like to know about the wars that killed so many great Uchiha including my own mother." His uncle stood up, he was just a few inches shorter than Itachi. He nodded seemingly accepting his response and turned around to gather the information he requested.

After a few long minutes he returned with the requested scrolls, "I'm just glad they're all dead. They were far too powerful for their own good." Itachi nodded to his uncle taking the scrolls. He turned away and promptly left the old Uchiha to his room of information.

Itachi stopped by the kitchen to pick up his plate of food, he thank the kitchen staff and saying no to their inquiries of sending someone to his room for feeding. Assuring them that he was still full from the feast he made his way back to his room.

* * *

><p>Hinata heard someone knock and quickly darted in the bathroom. Why would Itachi have to knock to enter his own room? She left the door cracked ever so slightly, just enough to see if the person was coming in. When no response was giving the door unlocked and opened revealing a man who looked a lot like Itachi without the face markings. "Itachi are you hiding in here again?" His voice was deep like his brothers but was distinctively different.<p>

Hinata studied him from the bathroom, his hair was shorter and spiked in the back, and he had a few bangs framing his face. He too had the high cheek bones and the long straight nose, but whereas Itachi's face was void of any baby fat this man still had slightly rounded cheeks. He was tall, not as tall as Itachi but had the same lean build. The man scanned the room with his dark eyes and for a second Hinata thought she had a good hiding spot, then the door burst open. His black eyes, now red were boring into her shocked ones.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded. Hinata took a step back from him which only made his arm snake out and grab ahold of her. "Are you here to assassinate the King?" He shook her as he asked.

"N-no." She barely squeaked out. His eyes looked down on her trying to decipher if she was telling the truth. She bit her lip as she anxiously waited for his next move. Apparently he decided she wasn't lying because he smirked down at her showing pointed fangs.

"Good, then that means you must be food." He ran his eyes down her form lazily noting that she had the same prison outfit on as the others from the feast. "Itachi must be getting greedy, keeping you up here all for himself. I don't think he'd mind if I had a little taste, do you Hinata?" She blushed at the way he drew out the syllables of her name. Hinata looked up at him as he lowered his mouth towards her neck. Bang!

The door to the room had been thrown open, "Sasuke. What are you doing in my room?" an irritated voice followed by an irritated Itachi came into the room. Sasuke quickly let go of Hinata and looked at his brother, he was carrying scrolls and a plate of food he assumed was for the human. They could eat food but drinking blood gave them more strength and rejuvenated them faster.

"I can't come to check on my big brother from time to time?" Sasuke said in a mocking tone. Itachi glared at him clearly not amused. Hinata gasped figuring out why the two looked so much like each other.

After setting the food down at the small table, Itachi walked over to his private desk and sat the scrolls down. "Now tell me why you're really here." He sighed as he sat down.

Sasuke smirked at him "I just came to remind you that the ball for your bride to be is next week and some nobles have requested permission to come early."

"Tell them I would not like any visitors until two days before the ball, also as head of the military I do expect you to up the security for this event." Itachi looked at the younger Uchiha, and then a devilish smirk graced his lips, "Keep laughing little brother, and don't forget I can always arrange your marriage."

Hinata watched as the smile was wiped off the Sasuke's face and he turned pale. "That's all. I'll see you later." He hurried for the door not wanting his brother to start naming names he could match him up with. Hinata glanced back at the older Uchiha noticing how tense he looked. Before she could say anything her stomach decided to let everyone know it was empty.

Itachi looked up studying her reddening face. "The food on the table is all yours." He watched as she bowed to him.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama." Hinata said before she straightened out. She made her way over to the small table. She pulled put a chair and ate her fill. Itachi was busy watching her eat she was shy and polite, she wasn't acting like a trained assassin but he wasn't about to let his guard down. When she was finished she looked at him hesitantly.

"What is it?" he asked in almost a bored tone. He watched as she bit her lip chewing on it. Hinata sat there for a few seconds working her lip with her teeth. How could she ask if his little brother actually had fangs? Maybe, she sighed releasing her lip, she had imagined it.

"Never mind, I must have been wrong." Hinata said softly as she started fidgeting with the hands in her lap. Itachi stared at her, he knew his brother was about to feed from her, and he could only imagine what he had said to her. He ran a pale hand threw his dark hair and propped his long legs on his desk. Here came the headache he was trying to avoid earlier.

"Why don't you go wash up? There are some spare clothes in the bottom drawer." She looked at him before she got up headed the bathroom.

"Thank you." Her quiet voice made it to his sharp ears.

His dark eyes followed her little form when she reached the door way her spoke up, "Hinata." White eyes met guarded obsidian eyes. Hinatas eyes widened in shock as his eyes turned crimson and he smiled showing pointed fang teeth, "Always trust your instincts." She shut the door before she could dwell on it too long.

* * *

><p>Another chapter done hope you like it Please review<p> 


End file.
